


us, together, we could burn the world (or rebuild it)

by Torchicpox



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Myojin Araya is dating Yonagi Kei.Momoshiro Chiyoko is also dating Yonagi Kei.They know they are.Yonagi Kei is dating both Momoshiro Chiyoko and Myojin Araya.She doesn't know she is, though. Instead, what she thinks she's doing is a mutualistic relationship in which they devour each other in turn to further hone their craft.And then there is Ogami Riku, and he is Kei's as much as they are, even if he doesn't know it yet. Araya and Chiyoko decide they want him for their own, and proceeds to steal him.
Relationships: Momoshiro Chiyoko/Myoujin Araya/Yonagi Kei, Momoshiro Chiyoko/Myoujin Araya/Yonagi Kei/Ougami Riku, Momoshiro Chiyoko/Ougami Riku, Momoshiro Chiyoko/Yonagi Kei, Myoujin Araya/Momoshiro Chiyoko, Myoujin Araya/Ougami Riku, Myoujin Araya/Yonagi Kei, Yonagi Kei/Ougami Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	us, together, we could burn the world (or rebuild it)

Araya looks at Kei's Rasetsunyo and Ogami's Monkey King parading as the Ox King, and he sees how ill-equipped Ogami is to deal with someone like Kei. Only he could.

Or perhaps him and Chiyoko. They're one of a kind after all, even when Chiyoko insists him and Kei are another different league of monsters, and she's just barely scraping by through the virtue of her intelligence and built up hard work.

Araya had scoffed at that time. Because his is a talent more intuitive than either Kei's or Chiyoko's, and the way Chiyoko's smell wanes then rises, then rises even further before waning, couldn't betray his sense of smell. Chiyoko is theirs as much as they are hers. Finding Chiyoko after finding Kei had been a blessing, has continued to be so after Iwao's departure.

Then he sees how it had all been a ploy by Ogami all along, to play to the audience's emotion instead of Kei's acting, and somehow Araya feels his body heating up, his heart beating alive. He knows this is another of their kind, by the sheer sense of ' _found you_ ' and ' _it was you all along_ ' which sings at the back of his head, the lizard brain which takes control of his acting.

He looks down to Chiyoko at his side and he can see the gears turning inside her pretty head.

"I want him," he tells her, matter of fact.

"What a coincidence," Chiyoko giggles, even through the sharp edges of her gaze, all possessive. "I think stealing him would be the only way to keep Kei to ourselves."

Seeing her that way, any sense of the ethereal Angel wiped away by her terrible smile, is heady. This is the Momoshiro Chiyoko brought to the surface by Yonagi Kei. This is Kei's gift to him, to both of them. This terrible, beautiful girl, with ambition big enough to swallow her whole.

It's so heady, he bends down to kiss her, mouth working against that awful slant of her lips, talent working to devour that bit of the abyss he can feel Chiyoko's acting had brought.

"I'd gladly fight with a woman like you for all eternity," he recites the lines of the Monkey King. "So I don't want to kill you or be killed by you. What says you, Momoshiro Chiyoko?"

Chiyoko's eyes narrows, accepting the challenge for what it is. "Very well," she intones, with all the regality and poise of a goddess, even a defeated one.

She kisses him back, and devours him in turn.

\---

"Is Ricky with you?"

Riku could hear the sound of Momoshiro's sweet voice over the phone, fond as she will only ever be with Yonagi.

"Yes, he's with me," Yonagi answers happily, throwing a glance at him and mouthing a fond 'It's Chiyoko-chan', complete with a smile wide enough to crinkle the edges of her eyes.

"Tell him that me and Araya miss him, and that he's always welcome to join us for dinner, Kei," it's tinny, muted, but Riku couldn't help how those words affect him, sends him stumbling a bit in his steps as he turns to look at Yonagi incredulously.

_Those brats miss him? What the hell?_

Yonagi seems mystified as well at Chiyoko's request, but complies nonetheless. "Chiyoko-chan and Araya said they miss you, Ricky. You should join us for dinner sometimes."

Another giggle through the phone. "Kiss him for us, Kei-chan?"

Riku sees the split second of incomprehension, before panic sets in Yonagi's eyes, her face going flush with the realization of what Momoshiro's asking from her. Fuck does that gets him going though, damn those two ingrates.

With a weary sigh which he heaves internally, Riku takes Yonagi's phone out of her hold and holds it right to his ears.

"Oi, Momoshiro, if you want to kiss me so much, come here and do it yourself. Or better yet, do it tonight. I'm coming for dinner today," after a beat in which Riku could all too clearly imagine the devilishly delighted smile on Momoshiro's face, he adds, "And that also applies to you, Myojin."

Without waiting for a reply, he cuts off the phone and returns in back to Yonagi's frozen hold. She's still in that space inside her head, terrifying as it is, that Riku knows will return her to him a wholly different person or Yonagi herself, flushing and sputtering uselessly.

Because this time it's not about a role or a performance, she returns faster than he expected, as Yonagi Kei herself, complete with the deep red flush and gaping, as if she's trying to decide what to say and can't, doesn't find the words.

"If you kiss me," he leans into Yonagi's space, sees how her pupils dilate in his closeness. "I'll make it damn sure that you're doing it out of your own volition."

\---

Ogami Riku is too old to be involved in these kids relationship. It's a whirlwind, a tsunami, a force of nature to be involved with them. Now Riku knows all too well what people means when they say they get eclipsed by him.

Even being in the same room as this bunch sends signal of crazies overload to his brain.

They're sitting around the low table, along with Yonagi's younger siblings.

_Rui and Rei_ , his mind supplies. Yonagi had introduced them to him at the Rasetsunyo closing night, eating yakiniku together. Riku had even played with Rui, impersonating Rui's favorite superhero Ultra Masked Man at that time.

This would be a heartwarming scene, them seated around the table and eating homecooked meals together, if not for the way Myojin and Momoshiro dotes openly on Yonagi. It's not even that its' very obvious. It's just… the way Momoshiro wipes a bit of curry stuck to Kei's lips, and the way Myojin asks for seconds much to Yonagi's consternation, but Riku knows Yonagi actually likes it. She likes the way her house gets crowded and rowdy, how it chases away the loneliness and hurt of being left by someone she had trusted.

It feels a bit like trespassing on a private scene. Again, Yonagi is the first to make him feel this way. After the first time she outshone him on their stage together, now is the first time Yonagi made him feel as if he doesn't belong. He shakes his head, feeling foolish.

He's Ogami Riku, and people love him as he is, the Actor of the People themselves. For him to feel cowed by mere teenagers frolicking among their own is so unlike him, he wonders briefly if his age is catching up to him. Quarter life crises are said to come in your mid-twenties, after all.

Thinking back on his challenge to Momoshiro and Myojin on the phone, as well as his promise to Yonagi himself, Riku feels a sliver of embarrassment crawls the back of his neck. To be goaded by these teenagers, really.

Then a commotion happens. Something which causes Yonagi to purse her lips and takes to holding her bowl of rice away from Myojin's reach.

"Geez, Araya, slow down, we have a guest today and we want to make sure I made enough for all of us," Yonagi whines, going so far as to put the arch of her foot at Myojin's face to detract from his advance toward food.

He's just about to interfere and assure Yonagi that what he has is enough ( _Ha! Isn't it a shock? Ogami Riku being willingly considerate?_ ), but Momoshiro beats him to the punch. "Now, now, Kei-chan, Araya's a growing boy. And you," she turns her smile to Myojin, and Riku would have to applaud her for how her smile remains pretty but exudes a completely chilly aura, different than the one she shoots at Yonagi. "Behave, Araya. Find another way to sate yourself."

Myojin doesn't look cowed at all from Momoshiro's reprimand, merely stills and hums, as if considering her suggestion, before turning to Yonagi with an all too ravenous look on his face.

"Kei," he breathes, a reverent exhalation, before the moment in which he surges and takes Yonagi's lips, right in the middle of their dinner.

Riku isn't of their generation, so perhaps he's the baby boomer to their millennial, but a certain meme comes up to his mind. He has the strongest urge to just gesture dramatically and throw a fit, perhaps quip, _'Really, kids? Right in front of my salad?'_

Speaking of kids, what of Rui and Rei? Wouldn't this traumatize them?

A single glance at the kids direction just further solidifies what a whack-job the Yonagi household had always been though, as Rui only continued munching on his curry and Rei only throws a slight look of disgruntlement at that side of the table before continuing with Rui's lead.

Momoshiro only looks fond, and takes care to pry Kei's plate of curry away from her white knuckled hands, leaving those hands free to tangle with Myojin's unruly hair.

"This happens all the time," Rei seems to sense his confusion and turns to explain it to him. "It's better like this than when Onee-chan just stares off into the TV or far off into space. Plus this keeps Araya from eating our pantry out. Going grocery shopping is such a chore these days," she finishes with all the disdain of a child more mature than her age would suggest. Rui nods absently from her side, "Araya's really fast with his eating."

Riku has nothing to say to that, and isn't that weird? Ogami Riku has never run out of things to say, but here he is, rendered speechless ( _and dare he say it, even a little turned on_ ) by the display that Yonagi and Araya are showing without a care to the world outside of them.

"Scary, isn't it?" Riku doesn't jolt, but he does arches his eyebrow at Momoshiro, who has moved soundlessly to sit beside him, in such a close proximity it could even be called intimate. "That's how Kei-chan and Araya devour each other."

Her golden eyes are riveted to their form, but her hold on his upper arm does not betray who her focus is really at. Again, Riku is reminded of her challenge, dainty laughter playing through the speaker as she asked Yonagi to kiss him.

_'For them,'_ she had said.

_Oh. That's how it is for them._

"And what of you?" he turns to place a dominant grip on Momoshiro's delicate face, turning her eyes away from the other two. "Do they leave you alone while they feast on each other?"

Momoshiro Chiyoko is all delicate bones and feathery light features, 'too beautiful to be real' crosses his mind as he's faced with the sight of her face from this close. But the smile she shows him is too grotesque to be doll-like, too hungry to be innocent.

"Never," she whispers as she grips his face, angles it enough for her breath to fan across his lips. "Does the offer this evening still stands?"

Riku closes his eyes. Thinks about how these brats aren't half his age, (not that far apart, thankfully), but still, they're merely toddlers when he had made his name in the entertainment world. Yet they're also ( _monsters, if he were to use the words used to describe him back in the days_ ) actors, and it's all that matters.

When he and Momoshiro kisses, it's him who bridges the gap between their lips, only to open his eyes to the abyss of Momoshiro's bringing.

You could try to know a person for their whole life, trace their upbringing and mannerism day to day to understand their motivation and dream, and even that doesn't come close to the fragments of Momoshiro Chiyoko he's treated to at that moment, all-encompassing and consuming.

But he is Ogami Riku. He's the Star that Momoshiro Chiyoko was raised to emulate, there is just no way he'd let this consume him. He'd consume her instead, let her know the reason he succeeds all along, why the audience can't help but love him.

Pouring what he had taken from the abyss which is Momoshiro Chiyoko, Riku shows her what he's made of, vast plains and jovial charisma, the kind which makes the audience fall in love.

When they part, it's as if Riku's thrown from an intense out of body experience back to Earth, or ran from one side of Tokyo to the other side, or just kissed a really incredible kisser. So this is the devouring that Momoshiro mentions before.

"How is it, Chiyoko?" Myojin's deep voice sounds right at his left side. _Kami_ , what is it with these brats and their noiseless movements?

Momoshiro looks just as winded as he does, Yonagi right there by her side, fussing over her. Yet there's a self satisfied smirk on her beautiful visage, one of a cat which has caught the canary. "It was wonderful. Thank you for the meal, Ricky-san."

"How unfair," Myojin intones gruffly, draping his body all over Riku's. "Kei's had you since Rasetsunyo, and now you just let Chiyoko devour you. I'm always the last one for each of you, aren't I?"

Momoshiro giggles, turning to Yonagi to give a playful eskimo kiss to her nose. "Oh shush, Araya. You had Kei-chan before me," and there's that hint of anger, sharpened to a deadly edge in Momoshiro's eyes, as she had wielded it in her portrayal of Rasetsunyo. "What's important is we're always Kei-chan's first, right, Kei-chan?"

At that, Yonagi laughs. The full-bodied kind which just shows what kind of actor she is, one which understands and believes whole-heartedly on the role she's supposed to play.

There's nothing of the blushing child, flustered to a fault at the mention of kissing this evening. "And me, yours."

Yonagi turns a beatific smile Riku's way, raising her hand to caress Riku's cheeks tenderly, and all throughout it, there is hunger in her gaze, "Let's devour each other and continue furthering our craft, Ricky."

He shoots a panicked look to Rui and Rei, but they only look back at each other before shrugging, bringing up the used plates to be washed, shooting him a mischievous smile, "Welcome to the family, Ricky."

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the ACT-AGE manga in just two days and damn it was a roller coaster. They were great and I was so sad that it was ending due to circumstances out of our reaches as readers.
> 
> But hey, the Double Casting arc was such a snacc, I'm glad I got to witness it. 
> 
> I just gotta type down all the feelings I had about these characters, because I don't want to lose this feeling of a manga making me like it so much. I know maybe the next day I won't remember it so much, but I hope as another reader out there who just discovered ACT-AGE and then found out this story wouldn't continue, they could still find echoes of the character in the fandom made stories here.


End file.
